Dorm Mates? Ya Gotta Be Kidding ME!
by amutokutaurimahiko
Summary: Amu and Ikuto, together with Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima are childhood friends, so they also go to the same school together. Because of Utau, Amu and Ikuto are roomates. They accept it after a while, but are blaming Utau for it. xAmutox
1. The Monster in the closet?

**Dorm mates?!?!?!?! Ya gotta be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: (thats my name…) This starts in Amu's POV 'kay? This is my first fanfic… wish me luck!**

**Ikuto: i know… 'cuz this fanfic sucks!**

**Jill: get back here! *drags Ikuto using his shirt collar***

**Amu: Stop! *no one listens***

**Jill: C'mon Amu, lets leave Ikuto alone in hell!**

**Ikuto: nooo dont leave meee! AMU! **

**Amu: bai bai Ikuto~ We'll miss you though! **

**Utau: greatly said Jill!**

**Rima: *in a bad mood from seeing wimpy, pathetic kids (or so she calls it) doing the bala-balance wrongly* Who's doing the disclaimer?!?!??!?!?!**

**Nagi: I'll do it…… Jill doesn't own shugo chara… unless she owns peach-pit…I REALLY DOUBT IT THOUGH…**

**Jill: HEYYYY! who said you could say that?!?!?! HUH?!?!?!?!?! What you're supposed to say in written in the script!**

***long silence***

**Jill: didn't mean that… ahahahahaha? anybody home? oh well on with the story!**

***meanwhile they left Jill to clean the toilet (of course she did not do it!) while they were playing cards***

**The monster in the closet**

**Chapter 1!**

"Ugh! there's always nothing to do…" as I walk around my mansion.

while my friends Nagi, Rima, Kukai and Utau are having lunch together they told me Utau has a surprise. God! This is going to be scary. Utau always makes the freakiest surprises!

As i looked in the cabinet for something to do… something moved. " who's there?!?!?!"

As I turned back, i felt a breath in my ear "Boo" i screamed as loud as i can. Good thing my parents weren't there… I'd be dead by now…

As I turned to see who it was, it was the person i didn't expect the most…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

We weren't close. Maybe just friends, but not someone i could completely express myself to. But he was still my friend. Utau, Nagi, Kukai, Rima, and Ikuto were my childhood friends so i know them really well. "What brings you here, Ikuto?" i ask " Another request from Utau" he stated boredly. I knew it…

**xoxoxoxoxox First Day xoxoxoxoxox (highschool dorms)**

EHHHHH??? End of summer already?!?!?!?!?!UUUGGGHHHH!!! I could have done a lot of things yesterday! How come i felt bored anyway? Oh well… school is school…

I met up with Utau, following closely is Nagi, Rima, Kukai, and Ikuto. We all hang out together and basically eat at the same table. We started heading to our classroom to see who's roomates with who…

( AN. THe charas are all humans…thanks ahahahaha i think im being too formal here… not that it's a bad thing… but im not like that…so… on with the story!)

The headmaster of the school was Ikuto and Utau's dad so Utau had requested she stay with Kukai (i forgot to tell you they are dating…) Utau had also asked her dad to make Nagi and Rima roomates, too.

**xoxoxo Utau's POV xoxoxo (flashback)**

"Well Utau, I'll ask Ikuto first" Aruto had sensed Utau's excitement, but he had to ask Ikuto first. " Just ask him, but don't tell it's gonna be Amu, 'Kay?" Utau convincingly said. I had to agree to it since it sounded interesting…"fine".

**xoxoxoxo Aruto's POV xoxoxoxo**

"Ikuto, do you want any specific dorm mate?" i just knew he wouldn't mind… I was right. "nope. I'm fine with anyone"

**xoxoxoxo Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

The results were out and the group had examined the paper:

**Hinamori Miki………………………… Tsukiyomi Yoru -Room 643**

**Hinamori Ran…………………………Souma Daichi -Room 656**

**Hinamori Suu…………………………Hotori KIseki -Room 658**

**Yamabuki Saaya………………………Hotori Tadase -Room 738**

**Tsukiyomi-Hoshina Utau………………Souma Kukai -Room 645**

**Mashiro Rima…………………………Fujisaki Nagihiko -Room 666**

**Hinamori Amu…………………………Tsukiyomi Ikuto -Room 646**

**Yiuki Yaya………………………………Sanjou Kairi -Room 743**

**blahblahblah……………………………blahblahblah -Room 243**

**blahblahblah……………………………blahblahblah -Room 178**

**blahblahblah……………………………blahblahblah -Room 923**

**blahblahblah……………………………blahblahblah -Room 877**

**blahblahblah……………………………blahblahblah -Room 776**

…**and whoever's names were there i may not know**

The first one to react was Amu with her full-of-different-expressions-face "…"

Next was Ikuto with a mad face knowing it was his sister.

Utau was next with her bright face, and all the others had the same bewildered face.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

I'm with… Ikuto!?!?!?!?! *sighs* oh well I can't do anything about it…

Wait… Ran, Miki, and Suu are here!?!?!?! Wow miracles do happen…

"OUCH!" I got hit when staring at the results. Wait! that voice sounded familiar… It's Miki! "Miki! Hey!" "owww… Oh! Hi Amu-chan!"

"Miss me?" "ahahahaha of course! I'm your cousin! why would I not?"

Ran and Suu had also come now… " Hey Amu-chan!" they said in unison. "I met this good looking guy just now! His name was Yoru! He has a habit of saying nya~ sounds pretty good…" Miki was really excited. " 'kay! we got to go now, time to unpack!… We'll see you soon! Bye Amu-chan!" I gotta go unpack too…

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

I knew it! It was Utau! I'll kill her! "Utau! why did you put me with Amu?" Utau smirked our signature smirk. "Because you two look pretty good together! But beware… Homori Tadagay has already taken a liking to her… in my eyes, he's like a girl… ewwww" "UUGH! fine!"

**xoxoxoxo Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

Amu and Ikuto both went to their dorms and started unpacking… " Ikuto, this is my side, 'kay?" "yeah."

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo - Midnight**

I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the celing. Amu moved. Did I wake her up?

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

Huh? Is Ikuto still awake? Yeah… He is… " Ikuto… why aren't you asleep yet… we have classes tomorrow" I tiredly said. "can't sleep" "ohh"


	2. First Day of Classes

**Dorm Mates?!?!?!?! Ya Gotta Be Kidding ME! **

**Jill: eyyy!…again… the thermometer said i had fever (38.6) but i didn't even feel it! oh well**

**SC cast except for ikuto: get well soon!**

**Jill: thanks! Ikuto! say it too!**

**Ikuto: no thanks~**

**Jill: or i'll make you sick in this chapter! or even worse, stick you to a cupcake~ that'll be fun!**

**Ikuto: *sadly* get well soon…**

**Jill: thanks ppl!**

**Amu: You're welcome!**

**Jill: Nagi! disclaimer!**

**Nagi: I'm not your disclaimer pet!**

**Jill: you are now! * high fives with Rima***

**Nagi: fine, for the last time.**

**Jill: dont even think abou it!**

**Nagi: fine… you caught me… Jill doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters. happy?**

**Jill: pretty much…**

**First Day of Classes**

**Chapter 2**

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

"ahhh" it was quite early, Amu was still asleep. I managed to sleep after midnight, what a miracle…

Amu woke up as she said "Ohayo, Ikuto" "Ohayo" i replied. I was a bit surprised when she said something after that long silence by myself.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

I woke up to find Ikuto already awake so i greeted him a good morning. I took a shower. After that, Ikuto took one also after me.

**xoxoxoxo Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

"It's time to leave, Utau is waiting for us at the cafe" Amu said "yeah, lets go"

"AMU! IKUTO! HERE!" Utau said so loudly that Ikuto and Amu had to cover their ears.Utau had asked them to meet up at the cafe with everyone. Then they ate breakfast together.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo - classes start**

The introduction of the other students were boring so I just looked at the window. Down there was nobody. I was just staring at the birds and stray cats.

Time blew so fast, it was already my turn. I was the last, I don't know why though… before me were Rima, then Kukai, then Utau, then Nagi, Ikuto, and lastly me. A lot of the fangirls of Ikuto glare at me thinking I'm a threat to them just because I'm dorm mates with Ikuto.

I will now introduce myself. I didn't really like to be cool and spicy, i just… am born that way… i guess. It can't get out of me!

"Yo" the class grew quiet. How pathetic. People whispered 'cool and spicy' again. Just like elementary. "Hinamori Amu" and i went back to my seat.

Ikuto's fangirls were all glaring at me while my fanboys were glaring at the girls and some brave ones at Ikuto.

**--After Class--**

We ate lunch together, as usual, we would be. The leader of Ikuto's fanclub, Yamabuki Saaya, was being nicey-nicey to Ikuto while my fanboys were discussing a plan on how to beat those fangirls of his.

Ikuto already went back to our dorm. I was going to go there too when Saaya stopped me.

"Hinamori Amu"

"What?"

"Stop going near Ikuto-kun"

"Huh? How can I? He's my dorm mate, I can't"

"Ugh! You know what? You were very annoying from the start! I won't lose this time!"

"Yeah, I know"

Saaya had left. She was clearly angry from my victory. I knew her since we were small. She would always lose to me and hated me ever since.

I went back to my dorm and found Ikuto doing homework, mumbling "…damn homework…". So I also started doing my homework.

Now we were done with our homework. I started the conversation. "Hey, do you want to play cards?" "Sure"

We played Old Maid. "Ha! Who's the Old Maid here?" Ikuto kept laughing. I pouted. Long after we had to go to bed. It was quite late already. Time really flies fast when you're having fun!

"Oyasuminasai Ikuto"

"Oyasuminasai…"

Then I drifted off to dreamland…

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

Who knew I could have so much fun? She's a really cheerful girl. Good thing she didn't fall for me yet, or she'd just become one of my fangirls and end up like all the others. I'm tired… Time to drift into dreamland.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC…**

**Jill: how'd you like that?**

***cricket sounds***

**Fine…**

**Jill: aww man! not a single review!**

**Ikuto: you deserve it!**

**Amu: not really**

**Ikuto: fine, you don't**

**Jill: thanks, amu-chan!**

**Kukai: eyy people! I rarely come out!**

**Jill: Ohh sorry Kukai. You'll come out more next time.**

**Utau: yippee! i'm with Kukai!**

**Jill: yeah, we all know that…**

**Utau: ohhh… right.**

**Jill: yaya and kairi aren't really gonna come ou though…**

**Rima: mwahahaha It's ok! I'm still here!**

**Nagi: same here…**


	3. Days Fly Fast, Don't They

**Dorm Mates?!?!?!?! Ya Gotta Be Kidding Me! **

**Jill: i have nothing to say today so… ill just go on with the story… im tired…**

**Kukai: jill doesnt own shugo chara……**

**Utau:kuuuukaiiii!**

**Ikuto:…good thing i'm nou kukai…………**

**Days fly so fast, don't they?**

**Chapter 3**

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

Days were pretty fast for me and Ikuto… Homework was easy, for some reason.

This is the last day of school 'til spring break! I'm actually pretty excited… We are now eating lunch…

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Utau said cheerfully. "We are going to the beach our dad owns!" Ikuto just sat there feeling lazy, but Utau of course forced him to come. "we're going tomorrow! Pack your stuff RIGHT NOW!" She pushed them all out except for me. "We are going shopping, Amu-chan!" She said with the biggest grin you could imagine.

**xoxoxoxo Mall xoxoxoxo**

"U-Utau" She dragged me to a store with bikinis. No signs of one pieces at all. Who wears that nowadays? Oh well… there is, in the baby section i guess… She let me try a lot of them, and she FINALLY chose one! It was kinda nice though… pastel pink and navy blue?

**xoxoxoxo Utau's POV xoxoxoxo**

I finally chose the best one for Amu. Ikuto's gonna be shocked if he sees this~ We're heading home, then!

**xoxoxoxo Kukai's POV xoxoxoxo**

Uhhh finally got to pack… At least I got to chat with Ikuto… Utau always wants us to be together… I'm not saying it's bad but, it's also good to chat with mah buds!

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo - Spring Break!**

Yes! It's finally Spring Break… We took the Tsukiyomis' jet. Suddenly, the stewardess said "so… Are you Ikuto-san's girlfriend by any chance?" "N-No, i'm not" the stewardess laughed. "don't worry, im not interested in him… she is, though so be careful" the stewardess pionted to the other stewardess on the other side. She was glaring at Amu.

Sheesh, good thing we're already out of that jet. Doesn't she know what privacy means?!?!? Stupid Stewardess…

The fresh air of the Tsukiyomi Beach was amazing, they even had hot springs… We went in the Mansion beach house and again, roomies were the same people… I wouldn't wonder why when Utau's there…

Spring Break is pretty long in our school… 3 weeks.

So, we went to the beach! I wore my bikini and left with the others. When we reached the beach, people were staring. Ikuto included for 3 seconds. I was also surprised to see Ikuto's well toned chest when he removed his shirt and lay down on the sand.

I wonder where Ran, Miki, And Suu are right now…

**xoxoxoxo Flashback of Amu xoxoxoxo**

"Bye Amu-chan! see you in the next two weeks! We'll be going with Daichi, Kiseki, and Yoru. "

"P.S. Yoru and I are dating!- luv, you one and only Miki"

**xoxoxoxo Back to Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

Ohhh, right! I forgot… whoops…

I went to Ikuto's side and we started chatting out of boredom while the others were swimming. "Let's go swim, too, Ikuto" I smiled "fine" he lazily got up and we started walking to the water and people were whispering. I heard some of this: "are they dating?" "what a cute couple" "Kyaa! the guy with blue hair is hot!" despite her already having a boyfrend "Heyy, Look! there's a girl with pink hair! she's cute… but wait she's with another guy…"

We just ignored their comments and walked to the water where everyone was. Utau spoke first " You guys are the most talked about thing in the beach since we came!" Utau cheerfully said "how cute!" then she took a picture of us, saying " You know, we can earn a lot of money here by selling this, right Kukai? Kukai cheerfully answered "yep!"

Me and Ikuto chased Utau and Kukai near the shore hoping they won't give his picture to the people. Who might know… some fanboys and fangirls might get a hold of it i the stay here. They might even spread it in school.

Utau and Kukai were enjoying this… Ikuto and I were not. We finally got the picture back and were panting loudly…so were Utau and Kukai. I smiled despite my tiredness.

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

Geez! that Utau's got guts! especially Kukai since he is a guy… I'm pretty tired from chasing them around the whole afternoon. It's night time now. We met up with Nagehiko and Rima, they said later there will be a barbecue party then a mellow dance party. Knowing Utau, she'd get excited over these things. I was right. She planned EVERYTHING and even what to wear. It's not that bad 'cuz i Just had to wear a tux, but I'll be dancing with Amu, I wonder how she'll react…

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto & Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

I think I'll go to the hot spring first…

**xoxoxoxo Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

Neither of them knew both would want to use the hot spring. The hot spring was private to their room. Downstairs, the others were watching a movie with the plasma TV. (their beach house is really modern, by the way)-back to amu and ikuto- Ikuto went to one side of the hot spring while Amu in the opposite side. They both thought no one was there so the relaxed. Little did they know someone was on the opposite side thinking the same thing. They were in the other side of a giant rock…

Amu deicded to move to the other side… "OWW!……………I-Ikuto??!?!!?!?!?!" "huh?!?!?! how did you know i was here?"he spoke, shocked. "I should ask the same thing" Amu had said. She realized she wasn't wearing anything… "wait. don't look i'm going back to the room, i'll wrap around a towel" she said half blushing after that. Ikuto realized this too, but just ignored it.

When Amu left, he too returned to the room. Amu was taking a shower.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

Ahhh just what i needed- a shower. My cheeks aren't red anymore, thank goodness.

"Okay, Ikuto, You're next…" I said as i went out of the bathroom with my clothes on…

"oh GOD! wait! i forgot! sorry i have to go in again" I totally forgot i have to wear a dress to the barbecue party, so i went back inside…" sorry Ikuto" i shouted as I slammed the door. Wow… look at this dress… it was black and was simple but beautiful, a tube dress though… It had bright orange rings on it and red and yellow ones, too. It was a cocktail dress after all…I then tied my hair into a stylish bun with some hair spiked out from it. (you know what i mean…)

As i went out of the door… Ikuto was surprised once more… "Ikuto, your turn" he simply nodded and went to the bathroom.

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

Amu looked pretty cute… wait! what am i thinking? it'll just ruin our friendship… i changed into my tux and went out the door. Amu was laying on the bed, listening to her IPod.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo **

Whie Ikuto was in the bathroom, I got my IPod and started listening to it. WOW… When he came out, he was wearing a tux… it looked pretty good on him, though

"Well then, let's go"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jill: uhh yeah… ppl who read…pls review… c'mon u guys are mean, you're not helping me!**

**Ikuto: I dont really care though…**

**Jill: have some respect, will you?! you should help me, dummy!**

**Amu: that's right Ikuto, C'mon… for me?**

**Ikuto: fine… R&R people!**


	4. The Barbeque Party

**Dorm Mates!?!?!?! Ya Gotta Be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: eyyy people! Thanks to my first reviewer :) soccergirl56! yeah, i think i should add more rimahiko… peace people… sorry i forgot~………………………don't kill me, k?**

**Ikuto: tsk, forgetful loser**

**Rima: I'll Just be here selling Ikuto and Amu's picture~ (somehow, she got ahold of it)**

**Amu & Ikuto: What?!?!?!?! how?!?!?!?! GIVE IT BACK!**

**Nagi: there, there no need to crowd people, I printed a thousand more copies~**

**Amu: hey!**

**Utau & Kukai: we actually had two pictures… you only got one of them…**

**Jill: Yoru, do the disclaimer**

**Yoru: no way nya! Miki, you do it!**

**Miki: I'm pretty tired… ran, you do it…**

**Ran & Suu: Liar-Desu~**

**Utau: Fine, I'll do it… Jill doesn't own Shugo Chara…Peach Pit does!**

**The Barbecue Party**

**Chapter 4**

**xoxoxoxo Flashback Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

"Utau!, I'm not going to the dance with Nagi! He keeps teasing me…And we had to be room mates, too! UUUGHH!" Rima was screaming… good thing they were in the kitchen, everyone was upstairs preparing. The walls were pretty soundproof at the mansion, good thing…

**xoxoxoxo Normal POV xoxoxoxo**

Rima was wearing a beige spaghetti strap dress. All guys wear tux of course… Utau's was a purple cocktail dress, too. Kukai's tux was open showing the collar of the inner shirt (you know what I mean) Ikuto's is slightly open, and Nagi's was also slightly open. (Amu's dress was in the last chapter)

"We're here" they walked all the way to the party-of course a walkable distance. "ok we'll get a table, you guys go ahead" Utau and Kukai said… Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagi got their food so Utau and Kukai did the same. After eating, they just sat down first… They were watching other couples dance.

The place was well lit, the party was at night. After a short while, Rima and Nagi went to the stage together. They started singing."Let's go Nagi" Rima had signaled them to go up the stage already, out of Utau's request again. They started singing.

**Lucky- By Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat**

Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Amu and Ikuto had to dance to the song. (Thanks, Utau) While Kukai and Utau did the same.

Amu was humming to the song, Ikuto held her waist, while she held around his neck. They were moving slowly, while Ikuto said " you know this song?" "Uhuh" the only thing Amu replied.

Rima and Nagi actually had fun doing this. They were smiling.

The song had ended, and the real singers came back to the stage, also congratulating Nagi and Rima.

At the next song, Nagi and Rima were now dancing. "I guess it was pretty fun" Rima said, looking the other way, clearly blushing. Nagi was just smiling as he said "yeah, I guess so too"

As the music filled the air, everyone started dancing. This time it was a loud song, for partying.

Ikuto and Amu, Kukai and Utau, Nagi and Rima were all dancing to the loud music, smiling and laughing. Soon, the party ended.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

The party was fun, and now we're heading home.

I went to the room with Ikuto. I realized there was only ONE bed! "Ikuto, I'll sleep in this side, you sleep in the other side" I chose the right side, like in the dorm. After we both got changed, we got in the bed. I went to the right side, like I said, and closed my eyes.

"goodnight, Ikuto"

"goodnight"

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

I was pretty tired after that, I said my goodnight and immediately went to sleep.

**xoxoxoxo Rima's POV xoxoxoxo**

What?!?!?!?! Thre's only one bed?!??!?!?! "Nagi! Sleep on the floor!" "fine" he sadly answered. " gosh the floor is pretty hard, it might break my spine" I threw him one of the pillows. "thanks" he lazily said.

___________________________________________________________________

**Jill: how was it?**

**Miki: great! Jill-chan!**

**Jill: thanks, Miki!**

**Ikuto: It sucked I had to sleep on the other side of the bed…**

**Jill: deal with it or i'll send you to the wolves**

**Amu: nooo! don't die!**

**Ikuto: fine… only for Amu *pouts***

**Jill: I'll just have to kill you when Amu's not there!**

**Amu: I heard that…**

**Jill: I mean… Ikuto you're so nice!**

**Ikuto: that's more like it~**

**Jill: tsk! you'll see later…**

**Daichi: R & R please~**


	5. The 2nd Day

**Dorm Mates?!?!?! Ya gotta be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: thanks for the advice, PandaBear-36… I'm a beginner…! ehehehehe……… sorry if you guyz don't like it, I'l try to improve as much as I can! Just tell me any feedback :D**

**Amu: Jill-chan, good luck!!!**

**Ikuto: whatever…**

**Jill: shut up!**

**Ikuto:…uhuh…**

**Kukai: Jill doesn't own SC………………**

***long silence***

**and everyone fell asleep…**

**they were all sleepy except for Utau…**

**Utau: Who's talking then?!?!?!?!**

**I wonder…**

**Utau: I'm talking about you!**

**I'm the narrator stupid!**

**Utau: I'll figure out who you are next time…**

**The 2nd Day**

**Chapter 5**

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I felt something warm……… When I looked back Ikuto was on my side of the bed…

WHAT?!?!?!?! huh?!?!?! "KYAAAAA!" I fell off the bed. owwwww………… Ikuto moved. "hn? Amu?"

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

huh? why am I in Amu's side of the bed? wait… why is she in MY side if the bed?

Ugh… It's so early and It's already so noisy… And she fell of the bed.

"You were in my side dummy" I smiled at her. "really?" she said, wide eyed. "yep" I patted her head.

I think I'm falling for this girl.

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

Hn? I'm in his side? AHHGH! I'M IN HIS SIDE! We stared at each others eyes for a while… then he started chuckling… then he started laughing! LAUGHING!

oh… I moved to Ikuto's side by accident. Right.

"sorry…" I apologized

"It's okay… pfft"

"hey! nothing's funny"

"yeah…"

We went on a walk to the beach… Utau and the others were still sleeping, it was still quite early when we woke up.

"hey Ikuto… I'm just wondering… is there any girl you like?" Maybe I could help him with love problems… I could! I'm a friend that's a girl… awww It doesnt have to be Utau does it? ohh… whatever!

"hmmm… I wonder…" he smiled.

"geez, you could always tell me, right?"

"hmmm let me see… she is…"

"what? she is… what?"

"never mind" he just smiled at me again.

" hmp! I'll find out next time…"

"yeah, you will"

"che! whatever!"

"really, you will"

**xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

Hnn… Why is she asking me who I like…? She is… I can't describe her… She is right beside me, and we're walking on the beach together… rite now? huhh… I just can't say it… not yet…

"I'll tell you in a million years ahahaha" Amu giggled too, as we just stroled down the beach, not really doing anything but walking.

"may I have this dance?" I said in a sort of British-y accent

**xoxoxoxo Amu's POV xoxoxoxo**

" Okay" I smiled once more.

We danced as the sun rose higher… later on, we lay on the sand watching the sunset.

" that was really fun, thank you " we were both laying down while talking, still.

We slowly stood up and walked back to the beach mansion. A lot of things happened and it was still the start of the secomd day. wow. We met Utau and the others when we came in. Thay had just woke up.

" Morning bed heads!" I joked

"hey! we're not bed heads!"

Utau screamed as she chased me around the kitchen. "I give up. you win" I was just so tired, I just gave up.

"oh yeah, we're going to the beach volleyball game at the… uhh yeah… beach!" Utau exclaimed. "who's going to the beach?" Amu was not in the mood at all… "US!" Everyone exclaimed, laughing. Amu wasn't cheering at all… she was just asking.

**xoxoxoxo At the Beach xoxoxoxo**

"Hey! Look the pink and Blue duo are back!" a girl said, as the guys also shouted in unison.

"Lets go sign our names up for the competition" Utau said, rushing us. The crowd was so squishy, so we just simply got the VIP access… Life would be pretty much easier if you were in Ikuto and Utau's shoes.

Now the volleyball beach competition had started. "Listen up, please! This is the volleyball tournament, as you know, and The competition starts……………NOW!" the crowd started cheering.

The first game was Rima and Nagi's game. they got through the first round tiredly mainly because Rima only luckly hit one ball. All through out the games of Nagi and Rima, thats how it went. After five games, they lost. Nagi was the most exhausted, breathing madly, gasping for air. They won 4th place. yaaay!… not really…

"Ikuto! Amu! You're up next!" Utau practically screamed in our ears. We kept winning in ALL the matches. Man! these dudes were amateurs… no offense to anyone, though. Utau and Mr. sports star, Kukai had done the same. Soon, we were against each other.

"It's obvious we're winning" Utau and Kukai smirked.

"not really you're not winning against us, oops! sorry, I mean you're NEVER winning against us!"

We glared at each other for a long time. The people saw the excitement and the crowd eventually became thicker.

The game had started and the score was like this: Me and Ikuto: 15 Utau and Kukai:16

Then it went to: 20-21. uuuuuugh!!!! this is so frustrating! Utau and Kukai won! Ikuto was also acting the same way I did and we were both furiously stomping the floor. ahahaha it was a team thing…

"Now, you will do something for us!" Utau exclaimed happily, smirking, then started to laugh.

"Now, Kukai Dear, what shall it be?"

"I wonder, Utau Honey, Maybe a kiss~"

Everyone, Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi, even the amazingly huge crowd started laughing.

"NO! UTAU! PLEASE! NO! NEVER!" I screamed. Ikuto was also fuming and was clearly pissed at what Utau had to say.

"we are never, if all our lives, gonna kiss! got it?" I said, fuming. The crowd was al like, "awwwwwww" the sad one, not the cute one. They started chanting "kiss her! kiss her!" to Ikuto. And to me, the girls chanted" give us a kiss! give us a kiss!" and they all screamed… for no reason at all, like a fangirl scream.

"fine, but just this once" I pouted.

"yeah!" Ikuto said.

mwah! there we kissed. gosh these people are so…………uuughh!

**Yaaay! finally xoxoxoxo Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxo**

ok… that kiss was awkward…… but I was forced to do it… Stupid Utau! The worst sister you could ever have! yaaaay! As if…

Utau and Kukai were laughing so so so so so so hard. "hahahahahhahahahahahaha! did you see that Kukai?……they…they…ahahahahahahaha!" Utau said breathless. "I Know, Utau! ahahahahahahaha we… should have…taken a…p-p-picture…pffffftttt! ahahahahahaha" Kukai also said, laughing too, but even more.

Rima and Nagi also kept laughing. Rima said "This is better than any gag in the world!" Nagi also agreed. He was also laughing, for one of the first times, because he usually doesn't laugh this hard. Even Rima.

The crowd was cheering so hard I, all I could hear was just laughing and 'awwwww's' not the sad way this time, but the 'cuteeeeee!' way.

"Ikuto! we're going to eat lunch there" and she pointed somewhere… over the rainbow, too bad there was no rainbow, there was just a dwarf…

The dwarf came closer, he worked at the restaurant we were eating at for lunch. It was like a 3 floor building. The third floor was exclusive for owners, or owners only!…yeah that's right.

There was a glass balcony, showing the blue sea and the beach were the people, and the crowd a while ago, are. It was a great view from here, compared to the 1st and 2nd floor.

"1…2…3! *click!*" The camera clicked. Utau always, i repeat ALWAYS brings a camera. The dwarf's name was Tadase Hotori. He looks kinda gay with his LONG, i repeat, LONG blonde hair. But he's the one who took the picture.

"Tsukiyomi-san, Hoshina-san Good afternoon." He said with his princely smile. What a fake. But it seems like Amu fell for it. I don't know why, but it's making me mad, real mad. But then, Me and Utau's favorite waitress, Jill-chan came. (a.n. ahahahahaha i included myself so i can personally beat up Mr. Homori Tadagay) She pulled Tadase by the back of his collared shirt. "Now, now, Tadase, Let me do the hard work for you." She knew well Tadase liked Amu when he first saw he so…yeah. She faked a smile at him. "Thanks you Jill-san" With that smile of hers, I knew she meant 'you're welcome b******!' She dragged Tadase out and started to take our orders. She brought it to the kitchen to be cooked. After our order was out, she just stayed, chatting with us about random stuff.

"Long time no see, Ikuto, Utau!" Jill-chan said cheerfully.

"hey Jill-chan!" Utau said, keeping the cheerful mood.

"yo! Jill-chan!"

"eyy Ikuto!"

"wow! long tim no see, Amu! You guys together… NOW?"

"no! never" Amu and I said in unison

"hmmmm? I sense something here! awww how nice! right Utau, Kukai?"

"ahhh I remember you, Rima and Nagiiiiiii!" yaaay! and she jumps and hugs them both tightly. Nagi just smiles and Rima didn't really say anything.

And they chatted for a while longer…

_________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC!**

**Jill: Is this ok?**

**Amu: please R&R**

**Ikuto: yeah… fine**

**Jill: I'm thinking of making a new story…so… yeah**

**Utau: yeah! more Amuto!**

**Kukai: uhuh!**

**Jill: ok… I better go to sleep so my mum won't get mad. I'm not even sleepy. ugh!**


	6. The resto,& Utau and Kukai's failed plan

**Dorm Mates?!?!?! Ya gotta be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: uhhh… in the last chappy (5) I said I was gonna make a new story. I need a Title. In the review…uhhhh… the place where you guys review… Give me a title. (Optional, but i recommend: Write you name after the title and I'll put it in my next story) thanks x1000000000 xD and also, I forgot to tell you, suggest a movie if you want 'cuz i can't think of a nice one. you may also suggest a song! thanks sooooo much! **

**Amu: please help Jill-chan~**

**Jill: yeah, and you character is going to be the co-star of Amu and Ikuto. The summary goes like this:**

**Amu was a famous movie star, and so was Ikuto. They were co-starring in a movie together, because their managers, Utau and Kukai, met. Do Amu and Ikuto agree? I wonder… I really do. really, seriously…yeah.**

**Jill: there! R&R later! I get relly really x1000 really excited when even only 1 review is given to me! I wuv reviewz! well… thanks for reading this! xD**

**Ikuto: yeah, yeah get on with the story!**

**Jill: no need to rush! oh yeah! I love You're not sorry, by Taylor Swift. I might put that in this fanfic. :D And xtra thanks! everyone!**

**Kukai: yeah, chill buddy!**

**Utau: uhuh…………………**

**Amu: Jill doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Jill: and… thanks! for all d comments and improvements! and thanks 4everAmuto for the comment! i don't get much, so I'm happy I even get those! :D :)**

**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

**At the resto!-- And Utau and Kukai's failed plan…**

**Chapter 6**

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

We were still chatting with Jill-chan. She was assigned to the 3rd floor. Only the best of the best were assigned for the Tsukiyomis. She looks around.

"okay no one's there… Did you guys know Tadagay has a taken a liking on Amu-chan?!?!?!?!?!"

Amu Blushed. Damn it!

"now! let's get to work! Kukai!"

"yes ma'am!" He said, with his goofy smile.

They stormed out of the 3rd floor for a while, and were in the stairs. We just waited for them, and started chatting again.

"Piiiink! and!!!! bluuuuuuueeeeeee!" Jill-chan screamed suddenly.

"I wuv dose colorzzzzz!" She said eating a cupcake that came out of nowhere.

"okay…" Me and Amu said at the same time.

"Okay!" XD

**xoxoxoxox Utau's POV xoxoxoxox**

Kukai and I were talking about what we can do with Tadase.

"hey, what about a Poll? We'll ask people around the beach!" Kukai had said

"yeah! that's right!" I exclaimed. We had just got the perfect idea!

We went back to the rest of the group, who were talking to Jill-chan again.

"we're baaaack!" Jill-chan was happy to hear that.

"so what's the plan?"

"a poll!"

"thats great!" we were whispering.

"liiiiiisteennnnnnn upphhhh!" the cupcake was still in her mouth.

Everyone stopped their talking and turned to Jill-chan. Cool, Jill-chan!

She also called in Tadagay… err yeah.

"Okay, we'll be having a poll!"

"I will let the people in the beach choose who matches Amu best, Tadag- oomphhh!" I covered Jill-chan's mouth before she could say 'gay'.

"ehehemm… Tadase, or Ikuto" With that look, she felt like barfing by saying his name.

"ruuuuleezzz!: you are not allowed to put in a vote for yourself, duh~ that'd be cheating! of course!… next, you are not allowed to bribe! got it?!?!?!?!?!?!…and… that would be it. easy cheesie. you can advertise yourself, though, show some muscle! ahahahaha… and also you can play against each other, like volleyball. No fist fights, 'kay? It's also good to help other people, 'cuz they might vote for you if you do. Lastly, only ages 13-25 are allowed to vote, so you cant trick the old ones and the too young ones!!!!! …………………………………………………thank you."

"Okaaaay! I've explained this to the people beforehand, so……… lets start the game NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ready, get set, go!"

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto and Tadase's POV xoxoxoxo**

I'll gladly do it. I'll surely beat him to it, with my looks! ahahaha.

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

They're fighting… for me? Impossible! Tadase is kinda cute though, but I must support Ikuto, I've known him all my life! It's so hard to choose!

Utau brought me to stand, together with Her and Kukai, Nagi and Rima. "you're so lucky, Amu-chan!" Jill-chan said. She also came, duh! (a.n. The 'duh!' was me… :)) ahahahahaha)

A lot as in, A LOT of people voted about 100,000 can you imagine? For me?

Ikuto was just winking at the girls, and they'd all go 'kyaaaa! he was winking at me! no! me! no! me!' and so on and so forth…

and Tadase, with his princely smile made the girls melt.

Too bad for Tadase, most of the guys voted for Ikuto, as a model to them, 'cuz he is…blah…blah…blah.

It was obvious the by the end of the poll, in this rate, Ikuto would win.

huh? what?!?!?!?! Tadase kissed a girl to earn massive points.(a.n. wrong move tadagay! sorry amu…) I was so wide eyed. Tears started forming in my eyes, I don't know why. I ran to the other side of the beach which was far, far away.

Utau and Kukai just realized I was missing and went to look for me. Rima and Nagi, Tadase and Ikuto,also went to look for me. But I didn't care anymore. Why would someone kiss another girl when he likes me?!?!

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

I tried to catch up with Amu, but I don't know where she went. Maybe she went to the place where we stayed this morning… I'll try there…

I saw her pink hair. Running as tears formed in her eyes. "why? why?" I heard her scream. I ran to her, but even if she didn't know I was there, she still ran. She reached the place where we both stayed this morning, and she moved her legs to her chest, and started crying more. I came to her.

"Amu"

*sob sob* "what? go away! I don't want anyone to see me like this"

"Amu, It's okay…"

"no! it's not!" more tears formed in her eyes.

"Tadase… he… he" *sobs*

"stop crying, please, Amu" I sat down beside her, and hugged her, reassuring her that I'll always be there for

her. "what happened?"

"Ta…Tadase… he…he"

*Tadase had arrived*

"Hinamori-san! *pants* I'm sorry for kissing another girl…*pants* It was just to get to you… because I love Hinamori-san!" he confessed. Before I did.

Amu stared wide eyed… for the second time. "really *sob* if you did then why did you-" "that's enough… Amu, let's go"

"wait! Hinamori-san!"

"Amu, Let's go."

She was staring at both of us, wondering who to choose. I guess she would choose Tadase, but something told me she was following me. She walked to my side, and followed me walking.

"Ikuto, let's go…"

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! I found youuuuuuuuuu!" Jill-chan shouted… yeah, typical of her.

"yeah! Amu-chan! let's go back to the mansion… and Tadase, you're fired"

"What?!?!?!?! This was the best job I've ever had! And I didn't do anything wrong! Hoshina-san!"

"You think you didn't do anything wrong?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" *points at Amu*

"ehhh I just-"

"go away, homo beast!" Jill-chan sure does love weird names… (xD)

"…" And he walked away.

**xoxoxoxo At the Beach Mansion xoxoxoxo**

"So.… Amu, tell me what happened" We were all in the living room. I won the poll, but what about Amu? "I don't want to talk about it" "okay, we won't force you to" I knew they didn't see what happened because… they were watching Jill-chan in the barbecue stand, and she made a weird sculpture of a teddy bear. When she placed it on the grill, it caught fire. Jill-chan was panicking because of this, and so Utau and Kukai looked her direction. It was indirectly Jill-chan's fault, but she's really like that so I can't blame her. Well, at least we fired Homori Tadagay.

Amu and I went back to the room. I let her rest, she fell asleep. It happened like this. I was leaning on the headrest of the really large bed. She wasn't in the mood to move, so I carried her. She was really sleepy. A slight blush crept to her face. I went to the headrest part and carried her in between my legs. (is it hard to imagine? i hope not :D) She soon fell asleep. I was kinda tired, too. I fell asleep together with her.

I had woken up at night. At about… 9 p.m. We were really late for dinner. I stared at Amu's angelic sleeping face. I leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips. She moved a little. Was I caught? "Ikuto… Ohayo" That was close… "It's not even morning…" "ahaha…right." We both started to laugh. She soon as caught up in her thinking, so I just stared at her.

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox **

I stared at Ikuto's face for a split second while we laughed. He had this attractive and appealing face. I was going red. Maybe this was it… Love? I'll go ask Utau about it… She always gave the best advice and was smart in dealing with love problems. Me and Ikuto now went for dinner. We went downstairs and saw a note. It read: "Hey guys! sorry we left you to eat dinner by yourselves… Any way… It can boost your relationship together. Everyone is a their room (including us). Just call us when you need us!" Ikuto and I ate and after that, We called Nagi and Rima to go to Utau and Kukai's room. Now that everyone was here… we decided to do something. Utau had suggested to Truth or Dare. Well, even if you did disagree…she wouldn't let you.

"OKAYYYYY!!!!!! let the game begin!" Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on……………Rima. "truth or dare?"

"truth."

"okay… so… do you like Nagi?"

There was a long silence before she answered.

"y-yes" she mumbled.

"say it again!" Utau said.

"yes…" Nagi's shocked face turned into a happy one.

"I'm glad you do, Rima-chan" He smiled again.

Rima Just blushed and looked the other way.

Next! Rima spun the bottle and it landed on Utau.

"truth or dare?" I was laking next.

"Truth…"

"have you ever kissed Kukai before…?" I guess that would e a YES.

"n-no" she said weakly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I stood up.

"you mean… I have kissed Ikuto before you guys did, and you're dating!"

"y-yeah…"

"kiss now. I mean it." I'm not going back on my words now.

"fine!" Utau said as she neard Kukai's face.

She kissed him and he was wide eyed. That was the first time they kissed.

"pfft" me and Ikuto were laughing already.

"next!"

Utau got up and was ready for revenge.

"lucky it pointed to you, Amu!" she chuckled.

"dare." It was always truth, unlike the girls in front of me, I wasn't scared of a dare.

"Kiss Ikuto" Again? gosh! I blushed by accident. The girls giggled.

"fine" I kissed him. I felt him smirk on the kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC! xD**

**Jill: how was that? do I seriously say that every time i finish? Now that's a habit. One more thing… OH GOD! UCHIHA ITACHI ROCKS! SASUKE SUCKS! ( no offense to SasuSaku luvers, but i luv ItaSaku!~)**

**Ikuto: same here…**

**Amu: yuh!**

**Utau: kk! R&R! xD I kissed Kukai! xD xD xD xD xD xD **

**Kukai: watch this vid : .com/watch?v=Z89tYFe65Po **

**Kukai: there…**

**Jill: OMG! 21 guns by green day is soooooo AWESOME! xD**


	7. Truth or Dare day 3

**Dorm Mates?!?!?! Ya gotta be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: eyyyy! i luv u guyz! every review counts! every review makes me so happy (i shed about 3 tears of joy… i swear i'm not lying!) and my friend thinks i'm crazy for crying for no reason at all… T-T …life is cruel **

**Ikuto: i know… you're really that crazy…**

**Amu: don't say that! learn your manners!**

**Nagi: calm down… calm down… **

**Rima: gosh guys! you are so… troublesome… your life will be ligher and happier if you learn some…………………………… GAGS.**

**SC cast and Jill: whut?…………………………………………………NO.**

**Rima: on with the story then! Jill doesn't own shugo chara… :D**

**Truth or Dare-- day 3**

**Chapter 7**

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

We played long… until one A.M. I fell asleep while Ikuto was looking for his IPod.

"Amu…" Ikuto bent down and neared his face to mine… he was about to kiss me until…………

"toot too roo root root toooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Amu! Amu! Like It?" Jill-chan's 1/3 lifetime dream… to get a trumpet… her other 1/3 dream was to get drums… her last 1/3 was to play guitar…

those were only the music dreams though… she had 100 more…

She played a trumpet many times and I woke up…

"Jill-chan! I was having a good dream…" did I say good dream?

"I meant weird dream…" she stared at me suspiciously… glaring at me for 5 seconds because she wanted to know so bad. She shrugged it off…

Jill-chan played her trumpet while walking out of my room… Ikuto wasn't there so I checked downstairs. He was staring into space lying on the couch.

"Ikuto… "

"oi! Ikuto!"

He was still staring… at nothing in particular.

"IKUTO! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

He didn't move. I guess this was played like sleeping beauty… I kissed him on the lips… blushing. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"got 'cha!"

"kyaaaaaaaa! you were awake?!?!?!?!?! why didn't you tell me!?!?!?!?! uuuuuggggghhhhhhh!"

"pffft… "

"ugh! pervert!"

"i know…"

"sh-shut up!"

We ate breakfast with the others. They also woke up extra early because of Jill-chan…too. She also played the trumpet to everyone's room. She did that to Ikuto so… he stayed on the couch, but couldn't sleep anymore. Ikuto woke at about… 5:40. I wole up at about 6:00. The rest woke at 6:50…

This time, we all went to the hot spring. There was only a unisex one so we told Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi to stay at the other side. We, the girls, stayed at the other side.

**xoxoxoxox Kukai's POV xoxoxoxox**

"pshhhh… pshhh… Ikuto…" I whispered. "how 'bout we go to the other side?" Ikuto smirked "sounds good to me" "what about you, Nagi?" "I'm not the one in trouble, okay?" Both me and Ikuto shrugged. "fine".

We went over to the other side, me taking the lead, followed by Ikuto and lastly Nagi.

"I'm not sure about this, you know how the girls will react, right?"

"We know, but we must also have fun, right? It's always the girls that get what they want, now it's our turn" I said, Reassuring Nagi.

"go behind the rocks, Ikuto"

"okay"

"Nagi, with me" We hid in another rock, Me and Nagi.

Amu was just sitting there, staring into space. Lucky you, Ikuto. She was far from the other girls.

God! Utau was talking with Rima, that'd be hard to catch. Nagi was thining the same. Oh well, we could always watch from afar anyway… not fun at all, but what can we do? So, we stared from afar. aww man! Lucky you, Ikuto, Lucky you!

**xoxoxoxox Ikuto's POV xoxoxoxox**

I see Amu now. She's separated from Utau and Rima, her over protective friends, Although Utau placed us together, which is a good thing.

I quietly came closer and hugged her from behind.

"ky-" I quickly covered her mouth.

"It's only me…"

"Ikuto?!?!?!?!?!?! Why are you here?" She whisper-shouted.

" 'cuz I was bored" yeah right, Ikuto, Yeah right. Well, I AM Bored.

"uhuh…" was all she said.

As i hugged her from behind, we looked at the stars.

"Ikuto, the stars are beautiful"

"yeah, beautiful"… Was all I mumbled. She didn't notice I was looking, and Talking about her when I said 'beautiful'

Kukai and Nagi gave me a signal to leave. So, I released my grip on Amu.

"Ikuto… Why?"

"I'm going to get up from the water already… by the way, Fallin' for me already?"

She blushed. "no! never!" she stuck her tongue out. I just smirked.

I sneakily went back to the other side of the hot spring and Got up. Next, the girls also got up. We went into our rooms, and took a long, long bath.

I am currently waiting for Amu…

This hot spring visit (or whatever you call it) made me fall more head over heels over her. She just has to know. Soon, Amu was out and had dressed up casually. She was wearing kinda loose hoodie which was on the start of her shoulder, and wearing a sports bra inside showing the straps.

I went inside the bathroom took off my clothes, and started the shower. When it was warm, I went in. After showering, I put the towel around my waist and got my clothes. It was a loose hoodie, also. There was also cargo pants. I rubbed the towel against my head, trying to dry my hair as I went out. Amu was lying on the bed, arms behind her head, humming Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She was plainly staring at the ceiling.

"Amu!"

"huh?"

"you were staring at the ceiling"

"oh… right…ahahahaha"

We went to Utau. She planned a 'couples restaurant' for us. This time, I wasn't the last bit mad, unlike before, I was happy. so… this is what it feels like for Kukai and Utau. I get it now.

Amu didn't complain like she used to. She just smiled at me innocently.

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

I was actually glad for some reason I was with Ikuto, Maybe it's……… Love? no way! Ikuto would never love me back, even I did. But I have a chance, don't I? But he only thinks of my as his best friend. Hmmm… But then he hugged me at the hot spring and kissed me a lot of times, thought that was by force, I think I could see he meant it.

-At the restaurant-

"pairings please, Hoshina-san, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Ikuto is going with Amu, the pink haired girl"

"i'm going with Kukai of course, and The purple haired guy with the blond one over there"

"Okay ma'am… Here are your seats"

We were outside, on the beach, lit up by the bonfire. 3 tables for us. Although the tables were far away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Jill: how was that? :D **

**Ikuto: okay… Just that you should have more Amuto scenes!**

**Jill: *whispers to Ikuto* yeah… but we have to wait (which is next chapter) until Amu falls for you**

**Amu: whut?**

**Jill: What did I say? Kukai was saying something though… (whoops)**

**Kukai: what did I do?**

**Utau: Kukai… (burning aura) what did you say?!?!?!?!?! Spit it out!**

**Kukai: But i didn't say anything…**

**Amu: what did you say Kukai?**

**Jill: let's just stop this. **

**While typing this story I was shedding a lot of tears because my grandfather passed away this morning. Please pray for him. - thanks… Jill-chan**


	8. Dinner and Amu's realization, day 4

**Dorm Mates?!?!?! Ya gotta be Kidding ME!**

**Jill: yey! 10 reviewz! check out my new story celebrity talk! yippeee! sorry if the songs aren't by paragraph bec. in the draft, they are, but when i post them the have only 1 space….**

**Kukai: yey…yey…yey… is that all you ever say?**

**-long silence-**

**Jill: ……………………………………………………yes.**

**Ikuto: Freak.**

**Amu: meanie!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Utau:Jill doesn't own shugo chara…**

**Rima: *yawns***

**Nagi: hai, hai, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner -- and Amu's realization, day 4**

**xoxoxoxox Amu's POV xoxoxoxox**

As we were ordering our food, Ikuto came on the empty stage, grabbed the mic, and called me over. He knew I knew how to play guitar, with a lot of songs. We picked our favorite, Your Guardian Angel. I started playing then he started singing. Though Ikuto could also play, I did.

**Your Guardian Angel (by red jumpsuit apparatus)**

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold

And breaks through my soul

And I know, I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's Okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know, I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

The song ended, we both smiled as everyone there clapped. The staff, Utau & Kukai, Nagi and Rima, the other guests, everyone. "One More! One More!"

They clapped again. Ikuto and I switched places, I was singing and he was playing the guitar. I sang bubbly.

**Bubbly (by Colbie Caillat)**

I've been awake for a while now You've got me feelin' like a child now 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tinglees in a silly place

  It starts in my toes And I crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time Wherever you go

  The rain is fallin' on my window pane But we are hidin' in a safer place Under the covers stayin' safe and warm You give me feelings that I adore

  They start in my toes Make me crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time Wherever you go

 What am I gonna say When you make me feel this way? I just, mmm

  It starts in my toes Makes me crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time Wherever you go

  I?ve been asleep for a while now You tucked me in just like a child now 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

  It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feelin' shows 'Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time now Holdin' me tight

  Wherever, wherever, where ever you go Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

They Clapped again. They cheered and whistled.

The food came and they started eating. We went back to our tables. We were smiling. He kissed me.

"ehhhh?" The crowd went. Stopping their every move. I blushed madly.

"did you like that?"

"…" I was as red as a cherry or a tomato (choose whatever you think is redder :P)

He smiled at me. I think I just realized I loved him. While deep in my thoughts, he just smiled, looking at me.

"I forgot to tell you who, at the beach that morning"

"I Love you" ehhhhh? By saying 3 words, my heart lifted.

"s-same here" The people, and staff and our friends went all -- awwwwwww~

Utau went to our table with Kukai… "congratulations!" she mumbled: "finally…"

Nagi and Rima smiled at us.

"well, well, well, Ikuto finally got a girlfriend" Aruto and Souko came out of the shadows.

"congrats Ikuto!" Souko happily said.

"hn." Ikuto just smiled at me -- an apologetic look

"see? both of our children are already dating! They got our wonderful looks!" Aruto was boasting to the world. They own this resort anyway…

"Better, with Amu-chan! We would never allow Ikuto to date his fangirls" ok… hahaha Lucky me…

Aruto and Souko left. There was a short silence, and everyone started cheering.

We both smiled at each other. We went back to the mansion, and watched a movie until late. *yawns* "Ikuto… I'm going to go to bed… Oyasumi…"

"awww~ where's my goodnight kiss?" He Fake-Pouted.

"fine, here" I kissed him.

I went to bed, and so did he. Now I was more comfortable snuggling with him. (a.n. lol… ) He was warm, it felt good. He fell asleep first, and so I looked more carefully at his face, it was really charming, that all girls would fall for him. I haven't noticed that until now. I quickly fell asleep.

"boohm! chik! da da da! baam! baam! chr!" Jill-chan had a portable drum set this time. I really wonder where she gets these things… This time, it was drum instead of trumpet. Ugh! my god! the noise was horrible! Well, at least now she woke us up at 7:00 instead of 6! Utau & Kukai woke up at… 8. Nagi & Rima woke at 7:30.

I took a short bath, and remembered what happened yesterday. I looked flustered when I looked at myself on the mirror. I went out and smiled at him, as he went in the bathroom. He showered as I went down to eat breakfast. Ikuto went down at ate shortly. We finished and just watched TV. The show was 'the insider' on ETC. Full of actors and actresses. We did this while Utau and the others were eating. Next, Aruto and Souko appeared on the screen. Ikuto and I were shocked, but not at that part though. We were shocked at the part when they (the paparazzi) announced that their (Souko & Aruto) son was dating. How'd they know? Ikuto was also wondering the same thing. We looked at each other with the same wondering looks. Utau and the rest also came to where we were, and saw the same thing, and had the same look. Next, all of our faces were blank. Okay… Weird, right? I guess someone sneaked in 'cuz paparazzi aren't allowed in the resort.

__________________________________________________________________

**Jill: yeyyyyyyy! xD**

**Ikuto: there's the love!**

**Amu: yeah… yeah…**

**Kukai R & R pweazzzzz**

**Utau: awwwww**

**Rima and Nagi: …**


	9. Author's Note

**Dorm Mates! **

**Um This is an Author's Note. I'm sorry if you were expecting another Chapter but yea, I've been so busy. But, I'll be having a new story called Hinamori Diaries which will possibly be updated everyday with a new chapter. It's about Amu's Life but not in celeb talk or dorm mates. A real life story and so… **

**Don't expect it to be the Love at first sight and stuff. It's more on the realistic side plus… AMUTO. KUTAU. RIMAHIKO. and KAIYA. um, If i can, Also a little Miru. I'm looking forward to reviews on Hinamori Diaries, but don't ever force yourself to write reviews if you don't want to. :D Anyway, This is it for now. So, This story will Be on hold for quite a long time. Thanks! -Jil-chaaaaaaan**


End file.
